


Soul-Bonded

by Symone_Nicole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, I suck at tagging, M/M, My first Star Wars fic, Omega!Finn, One-sided feelings, Spoilers, i suck at summaries, mpreg!, my first Finn/Kylo, post last jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symone_Nicole/pseuds/Symone_Nicole
Summary: Finn is an Omega but no one really knew because he is a soul-bonded Omega, and his mate is one and only Kylo Ren.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw The Last Jedi and I couldn't write anything else because this.... story was plaguing my mind. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to go ahead and apologize if any of the characters are out-of-character because this is the first time I've written them.

Secret Resistance Base.

 

“You’re gonna be just fine Rose,” the resistance doctor spoke as she looked at the woman’s charts. “Your vitals are good and I don’t see anything concerning in any of your scans. All you need to do is rest.”

 

Rose nodded, “thank you, doctor”

 

“Call us if you need anything,” the doctor responded as she gave everyone in the room a soft smile.

 

When he had heard that Rose was finally awake, he had to come and check up on her. It was because of his reckless decisions that she ended up badly hurt. Poe and Rey tagged along with him, even though Poe wasn’t close to Rose and Rey never met her they both appreciated that the beta kept Poe from doing something so stupid.

 

“Man, I’m glad the facilities are better here than on the ship,” Poe stretched out, relaxing. “But I’m glad you turned out to be just fine, buddy.” Poe quickly gave Finn a smile before he turned back to Rose, “you’re going to be just fine too, Rose.”

 

“Was there any complications?” Finn asked, “when I was… you know.”

 

Finn never had the chance to ask about his health when he woke up, but all that matter to him was that he was alive.

 

Rey shook her head, “there weren’t any before I left to find Skywalker.” She paused briefly, she was still taking in the loss of the Jedi master even though she knew the man for a brief time. “They thought their machine was malfunctioning or old, they kept getting results back that you were pregnant.”

 

“Oh,” Finn responded as his face tightened.

 

“Isn’t that crazy?” Poe threw his head back in laughter, “you’re a beta male, there is no possible way for you to be pregnant.”

 

Finn slightly grimace, he was sitting beside Rose on her hospital bed, and the beta could tell something was bothering him.

 

“Finn? What’s wrong?” She asked as she reached for Finn’s hand.

 

Finn’s jaw tightened, “I’m not-- I’m not a beta. I’m an omega--a soul-bonded omega.”

 

The two alphas, Poe and Rey wore a puzzled expression as they heard Finn’s confession.

 

“I’m sorry, what is a soul-bonded omega?” Rey asked as she looked at Finn.

 

“It is just a myth. Stories constructed just to give the hopes about soulmates,” Poe responded. “Basically the myth says the soul-mates, the soul-bond, scents are masked to everyone but their soulmate. Alphas still smell like alphas, but no one but their mate can tell their actual scent, and Omegas smell like nothing, almost like a Beta, and they never show any heat symptoms until they meet their soul-bond.”

 

“It’s true,” Finn stated as he looked down. “It’s all true about being soul-bonded, and about my pregnancy. I had a feeling that I was pregnant… and I couldn’t ask anyone about it because I don’t want my baby to be hurt by the Order. I couldn’t tell the sire about the possible pregnancy, and then there was the night on Tuanul… and I--I just had to escape.”

 

Instantly two separate fists were aiming towards Finn’s arms. Both of their punches were hard and Finn knew he deserved them.

 

“Finn!” Rose and Rey both cried out as they punched him again.

 

“You could have lost your baby, Finn!” Rey stated through clenched teeth as she punched him in the arm.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you--you big dummy!” Rose belted as she punched him again.

 

“I know,” Finn stated as he rubbed his tired eyes.

 

“No, Finn you don’t understand! You’ve put yourself and your baby’s life at risk so many times.”

 

“Even if I stayed at the Order, my baby would have been taken away from me!” Finn belted as he stood up, “I understood clearly what I was doing if by the chance I was pregnant! I didn’t have a confirmation, it was just a speculation, Rey!” Finn paused as he took a deep breath, he slowly sat back down. “Look, guys, the Alpha and I were together for a long time. Sometimes we used protection and sometimes we didn’t. I’ve had plenty of pregnancy scares.”

 

“Was he another stormtrooper or--”

 

“No.”

 

“Is he still alive?” Rose asked. There had been casualties on both sides and Finn’s soul-bonded Alpha could have been one of them.

 

“Very much so.”

 

“Why aren’t you marked?” Poe asked, there was something lingering in his eyes. “Do you miss him? Is he really your soul-bonded mate and not just an alpha who thought you were a Beta?”

 

“Poe… “ Finn paused as he thought about where to start. “The first time we… met” Finn used air quotations marks, “he walked past me in the hall while I was mopping, and then I smelt him. It was intoxicating.” Finn takes a deep breathe as if he can smell that alpha now, “his scent is musky and woody and reminds me of a forest. Every time he was near I get a tingling sensation, or when I could see him. Then there was one day when he approached me and demanded to know why I smelt so good, Omega’s are not allowed to be stormtroopers, I wanted to know why he smelt good in return and he told me he didn’t have a scent. We were alone and we started smelling each other and then I went into heat and--”

 

“I got it,” Poe halted him, “so it’s real. He’s the real deal.”

 

“I miss him, Poe. He would mark me but I had to keep from marking him, we couldn’t risk anyone knowing about our relationship.”

 

Poe’s jaw clenches as he stood up, running his hands through his hair. He was walking out of the room when Finn called out to him.

 

“Poe,” Finn looked at him with worried eyes.

 

“I’m just going to go find the doctor, you need to be seen by someone,” Poe responded with his back towards Finn as he left the room.

 

“Who's the sire?” Rey asked as she held Finn’s hands. “I’m sure there is a way that I can let him know using the Force or something.”

Finn shook his head, “it doesn’t matter, Rey. He doesn’t need to know.”

 

“Aren’t you two soul-bonded or whatever? You love him right? Don’t you want him to know?”

 

“I love him, Rey. I really do.” Finn sighs deeply, “I want him to know, always wanted him to know with every pregnancy scare but he just can’t find out, not now.”

 

Before Rey or Rose could speak, a different doctor was knocking on the door and asked to speak to Finn. They gave Finn a pregnancy test to confirm that he was indeed pregnant, they looked at his glands to confirm that he was an indeed an Omega, regardless of the absent of pheromones or scent. After the tests, they gave Finn an ultrasound and him and Rey stared in awe at the little bean that was his baby. He was two months pregnant. After speaking with the doctor, who let him know what he was going to expect throughout his pregnancy he went looking for Poe. He wanted to show his friend the picture of the bean, but instead, he found the General, who heard from Poe about his current state. The General grounded Finn, banned him from all resistance activities, and Finn knew that was going to happen. He never could find Poe that day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Finalizer.

 

While searching the abandoned Resistance base on Crait, despite all his anger a certain smell was calming the Alpha, Kylo Ren. He knew that smell well, he has longed for it and dreamt about it in his sleep. However, that alluring, soothing scent of his soul-bond Omega always agitated him after he deserted the Order. His mate that ran away and betrayed him. What was so grand about being a soul-bonded pair when it caused so much pain.

 

His mind was filled with FN-2187 even on the Finalizer, and the wind was knocked out of him when he found out that his mate was on the ship, and they had him detained. Captain Phasma gave him a report on the details that led to their capture, how they found out about the Resistance’s plans, and everything up to the events before FN-2187 and the resistance Beta female was executed. Kylo grew furious when he discovered that his mate was going to be executed, he was slightly relieved that his mate got away but that did not stop his fury. He snapped at the Captain and at anyone else that was nearby that FN-2187 is not to be executed or harmed in any way. If they were to spot him, they simply were ordered to detain him and bring him immediately to him without delay.

 

He was going to storm off until he saw a man dressed in an Officer's uniform but he didn’t know the man. General Hux explained that he was the man that snuck them onto the Finalizer but he also told them about the Resistance plans. Kylo looked at the man and ordered him to follow him, the sneak thief had no choice but to agree.

 

“Leave us, General,” Kylo stated as he opened the door to an empty room.

 

“Very well, Supreme Leader,” General Hux bowed gracefully before he turned around and left, he had much to do.

 

The sneak thief followed Kylo Ren inside, “what’s your name?”

 

“Dj,” the man responded as he messed around with his hands.

 

“I understand, thanks to you, we found out about the Resistance’s plot. I hope you have been rewarded for your service towards the Order.”

 

“It wasn’t out of service--I was just saving my own neck.” Dj shrugged his shoulders as if it wasn’t a big deal. “In the end, it’s all about getting paid.”

 

Finn studied the man in silence, he could smell Finn all over him and he didn’t like the scent of his Omega being on this shady Alpha. How did you meet FN-2187?”

 

“FN-2187?” Dj’s eyes widen slightly under realization, “Oh, Finn. I met ‘em on Canto, in a prison cell.”

 

“Really?” Finn asked with a raised brow.

 

“Yeah,” Dj responded as he leaned back on a counter.

 

“I want to know everything,” Kylo started just before he used the force to bring Dj towards him. “You’re going to show it to me.”

 

Instantly, Kylo was playing back Dj’s memories to the moment when he first met his mate. He growled to himself at the alpha’s personal thoughts of his mate as he checked him out on multiple occasions. He wanted to kill the sneak thief right then and there for seeing his mate naked as they changed into the officer’s clothing. However, he cringed when he saw the long scar on Finn’s back, the scar that he inflicted on his mate. The last of his memories that contained his mate was the moment up until his interrupted execution.

 

Kylo pulled out of the other Alpha’s mind and released him from his hold. The man fell to his knees gasping for air as he looked up at Kylo Ren. “Sneak thief,” Kylo Ren sneered, “are you good at finding people?”

 

“Depends,” the man stated as he rubbed his throat.

“How much do you want?”

 

“Now we’re talking,” Dj smiled as he stood up. “Who do you want me to find?”

 

“FN-2187.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that coder has a name. It's DJ. I was surprised. It's on the Star Wars data book thing. Super cool check it out sometime, if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

Secret Resistance Base.

 

His pregnancy was running smoothly, well there were no complications but Finn would argue that there wasn’t anything smooth about his nausea. His new morning routine of needing to vomit first thing in the morning was expected but unsettling. He never experienced morning sickness until he was nearing the end of the first trimester, he thought he was lucky at first but now he believed otherwise. Not only does he have morning sickness, but certain smells would trigger his nausea in the mess hall. Now, he eats his meals away from everyone else where Rey or Rose would join him.

 

Rey and Rose would slightly fill him on the even minor events going on in the universe and in the Resistance. General Leia didn’t want Finn to have any part of their plans throughout his pregnancy, she knew what stress could to do a pregnant Omega, especially without their mate around. There were times when Rey and Rose were sent on supply missions, which was just running to a nearby planet where a friend of the resistance would fill out their acquisitions orders, and Finn would tag along wanting to go to the markets for his odd cravings. Also, Finn never failed to ask Rey and Rose about Poe.

 

He hasn’t seen or heard from Poe since the moment he told him that he was a soul-bonded Omega. He has only received messages from Poe through BB-8 who told him that Poe was getting ready to go on another secret mission or a supply run. It felt like everytime Poe arrived at the secret Resistance Base he was leaving moments later to go somewhere else. He asked Rey or Rose if they talked to him lately, the Alpha and the Beta shared a knowing look with each other as they told Finn they had not.

 

He was going to find out now, there was Poe, sitting down around the other Resistance Pilots, laughing merrily as he tells them a story. It was a rare opportunity that Finn came into the mess hall, he was craving chocolate sweets and they were surprisingly serving some today. He could tell that Poe hadn’t noticed him yet, but when he did their eyes met and Poe cringed as he looked away. It riled the pregnant Omega, he had a feeling that his friend had been avoiding him, but blatantly disregarding him pissed him off.

 

On quick, powerful steps Finn marched his way towards Poe, maneuvering through the crowds until he going to the table of pilots. Poe wouldn’t even look him in the eye as the other pilots gave their greetings.

 

“Hello,” Finn responded but his voice was stern and they knew something was wrong. Finn crossed his arms as he looked at Poe, “Poe, can I have a word with you?”

 

Sure Finn was pissed but he wasn’t going to cause a scene in front of everyone. Only a few people knew about the pregnancy, and Finn wanted to keep it that way for now.

 

“Yeah, yeah sure buddy,” Poe stated as he stood up, grabbing his tray in one hand.

 

Finn waited outside the main entrance of the mess hall, he leaned on the wall as he waited for Poe to return his tray. BB-8 was the first one to stroll out and Finn greeted him with a smile as he knelt down to him and rubbed the round sides of the astromech droid.

 

“You wanted to talk?” Poe asked as he walked in on the sight.

 

Finn looked up at him as he stood up, “yeah,” he spoke.

 

“Here or?”

 

“In my quarters,” Finn responded as he started walking down the hall. They didn’t speak as they walked alongside each other and the awkward tension was building up. Poe was his first friend after escaping the order, this building tension was killing him. He felt some relief as they finally reached his quarters, he could address Poe’s attitude and hopefully put some relief to the tension between them.

 

As soon as Finn opened the door, they were greeted by a Porg standing on the table. It flapped his wings in excitement at the sight of Finn.

 

“When did you get a Porg?” Poe asked as he walked in taking a seat at the table.

 

“Went to a nearby planet with Rey and Rose on the Falcon, and this guy took a liking to me and never left my side,” Finn responded softly as he rubbed the porgs cheeks with his index finger.

 

“You didn’t finish eating?” Poe asked as his brow raised at the plate mostly covered in food, there was a much smaller plate that was empty and Poe had an inkling feeling it was the porgs.

 

“I started craving chocolate sweets and went to the mess hall to recover some,” Finn stated as he removed the plugs out of his nose. He dumped them in the trash and went to wash his hands, “I saw you first.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Finn stated as he turned around, drying his hands. It wasn’t even a question, it was the truth that Poe Dameron could not deny.

 

Poe didn’t respond. He looked down at BB-8 and squirmed uncomfortably.

 

“Why?”

 

Poe took a deep breath as he leaned back in his seat, running his hands down his face. “I care about you, Finn--”

 

“Likewise, I care about you too Poe. It hurt knowing that you were avoiding me.”

 

“No, Finn you don’t get it. I love you,” Poe spoke as he looked Finn deeply into his eyes. “I was going to tell you and wait for the right time, but with this war, there is never a right time. I didn’t care that you were a Beta, I just knew that I wanted you. And then one day, I find out that you’re not a Beta but an Omega, and I’m like holy fuck we can have little kids running around that have your smile but they are devious like their old man. But in a second that shatters because you’re a soul-bonded Omega to some First Order asshole,” Finn whines at that remark but Poe continues. “I needed a break to get my feelings in order,” Poe stood up and started walking towards the Omega until his backed hit the wall, “because even right now every cell in my body wants to make you mine, but you’ll never be completely mine.”

 

“Poe,” Finn mutters out softly, but before the Alpha pilot could respond there was page coming through for the General.

 

“I have to go,” he stated as his hands caressed the softness of Finn’s face. “Stay safe, Finn.”

 

And with that the Alpha was walking out the door as he answered the General’s call, leaving Finn to think about his confession.


	4. Chapter 4

The Finalizer.

 

It had been two months and the sneak thief that was hired by Kylo Ren was not close to finding FN-2187. The sneak thief has reported to getting close on several occasions, but the end of each lead grew cold. It always upset the Alpha knowing that the leads that were promising always ended poorly but it was better than knowing that the sneak thief saw him and lost track of him.

 

The Supreme Leader was alone in his meditation room, he was not doing this to better control his anger but he has been trying to reconnect with his mate through their severed bond. He would search constantly using the force for anything from his soul-bonded Omega, but he found nothing not even a single flicker of any emotion. He knew that their bond was instantly and critically severed the moment he raised his lightsaber, that moment still haunts him to this day.

 

He was hoping he could use the force to reach out to FN-2187, and once a Force connection was established he could work on rebuilding their bond. If Snoke could connect his mind with Rey, he knew that he could connect his mind to his mate. He searched out for any possible opportunity but he couldn’t find that spark of dull light that he recognizes as his soul-bonded Omega.

 

There was another reason why the Alpha had practically been meditating all day. He noticed that he was getting more agitated easily and much more quick to anger, those were the early signs of his rut. It wasn’t a mechanism to keep him from experiencing his rut with the first Beta he encountered, there was simply no one on The Finalizer that held his interest. He simply wanted a clear mind to analyze the situations of the First Order.

 

The door to his private mediation open and Kylo Ren knew that there was only one person on the Finalizer that would dare interrupt him during his mediation. He didn’t need the soft scent of the Omega to know that it was General Armitage Hux. No one knew that the General was an Omega, the man took scent suppressants and often used scent masking soap to cover his identity. He was taking heat suppressant until something went wrong and it damaged his heat glands. Kylo thought it was peculiar that General Hux wasn’t masking his scent.

 

“Supreme Leader,” Hux greeted as he watched Kylo’s eyes open on to him.

 

Kylo watch with curiosity as the man started to pull off the gloves on his hands slowly, “Is there something wrong, General?”

 

“No, but--”

 

“Then why disturb me in my mediation?” Kylo asked. He wasn’t a fool, he could tell what the man was up to by the way he approached him while slowly stripping himself of his uniform.

 

“I’ve noticed how agitated you’ve been lately Kylo,” Hux stated as he removed his pair of pants with grace. “It’s time for your rut isn’t it? You don’t have to spend it alone.”

 

Kylo grimaced as the man draped himself in his lap, the feeling was so familiar but foreign. In days of their youth, the duo had a fling that lasted no longer than three months. Kylo always used protection and Hux made to following his birth control on schedule for neither of them wanted to have a child. Kylo had to admit that it was fun, but it was just a fling and it ended. Now the Omega could never please him like FN-2187.

 

“Hux,” Kylo growled in warning as he pushed the man off of him. “We ended our tryst many, many years ago.”

 

“Ended it?” Hux huffed. “I thought we were just going to focus on achieving our dreams. Now, we are just one step away from you and I are ruling the galaxy together.”

 

Countless nights the duo talked about their dream to rule alongside each other, perhaps with a child or two that are collected like their bearer but is strong in the force like their father.

 

Kylo sighed in annoyance as he stood up, “I no longer wish to seek that dream. Any dreams we spoke of on pleasure nights are forgotten to me, and any desires I used have for you have long since died out.”

 

Kylo Ren ignored the expression on the General’s face, he knew that the Omega felt shame for coming in the way that he did, he was certain that the brief relationship they did have would resume as if it never ended. He never thought of the possibility that the Alpha would shoot him down. There is just no one that strokes desire in Kylo Ren like FN-2187, and his soul yearned out for his mate.

 

“See yourself out,” Kylo stated as he left the General alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on this former relationship between Hux and Kylo but it happened.
> 
> Also, did you know Grammarly always wants to change Kylo's name to Kyle?


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Resistance Base.

 

During his fourth month, Finn noticed the changes that were occurring to his body. His toned stomach was growing soft as the muscles of years of hard work faded away as if they were never there. It wasn’t long before a small bump started to grow, low on his stomach and sometimes he couldn’t believe that there was a child growing inside of him. Another physical change that occurred was that Finn was practically glowing from his pregnancy. His hair was growing at a much faster rate, which made it hard to keep it to the style he prefers but he managed. Everyone commented on how Finn was glowing and they all thought it was because the man was seriously getting laid. His friends commented on his growing appetite. His appetite increased thrice-fold and his weird cravings were sometimes sending Poe into the Order’s territory to please the pregnant Omega.

 

It was during his fourth month when the tension between Poe and Finn started to diminish. Finn would try to bring up Poe’s confession but the Alpha would always change the topic to avoid it. Finn knew he cared about Poe just as much as he cared about him, and loved him even, but he knew that his love for Poe would never be the same as his love for his soul-bonded Alpha. 

 

It was the fifth month of his pregnancy now, and the two were acting once again as if the weird tension between them never happened. Except now, Poe touches him less and his touch never lingers as long. Finn’s Omega side misses the lingering, comforting touch of an Alpha, but he would never use Poe as a replacement.

 

Rose never mention the brief kiss she gave Finn back on Crait, and neither did Finn. He didn’t want to ruin what they currently had and he could feel that Rose didn’t want to bring it up since she knew that he was now soul-bonded. They went shopping together, often looking through a catalogue of baby merchandise to see what Finn might want, it would help to know the gender of his baby but Finn wanted to keep that a surprise. All he wanted to know was the status of his pregnancy, he wanted everything else to be a surprise. Finn would often buy the essentials that he knew he would need that were on sale like baby bottles and diapers. He even bought himself some maternity clothes because his clothes were tight on him, even though he is wearing Poe’s clothes now it’s still a tight fit. 

 

Now he rested in his quarters with a tub of nitrogen ice cream on the table, he was taking small scoops and placing it on each piece of pizza. An odd combination but Finn craved it and it was delicious. The Porg, Poe named him Atlas since the little animal had an interest in his maps, was nestled on his belly before a sudden movement startled it. It also startled Finn, he had the tip of the pizza on his tongue when he felt the kick. 

 

“Was that,” and there it was again slight movements. Finn was placing down his pizza as Atlas was lightly tapping Finn’s round stomach only to feel movement pressed against the Omega’s stomach. Atlas started crying out as he felt a slight movement, “the baby is kicking. I gotta tell the guys!’” Finn quickly contacted Poe and Rey. Rose wasn’t currently at the base but he knew he would tell her the next time he saw her. 

 

He lightly traced his baby movements inside of him, “was dinner that good?” He asked gently. He always talked to his baby, he heard that it is great to talk to them and every night he made sure to read them a story. Finn felt more movement against his warm hand, “once you're born you’ll get to move a whole lot more and won’t be contained inside Papa.” 

 

“Finn!” Rey belted as she ran into Finn’s room, catching her breath. “What’s wrong, Finn? Do I need to take you to the medical bay?”

 

Rey’s sudden appearance startled the Porg, “I can feel my baby, Rey.” Finn said softly as his gaze remained on his swollen belly. “Come and feel, the baby is still moving.”

 

Rey was by his side in seconds, gently she placed her hand in the same spot Finn’s was until he moved it. She smiled when she felt the slight kicks or punches, it didn’t matter which but this simple moment brought Finn joy. “Amazing,” Rey stated as her palm rested for a few more seconds before giving the spot back to Finn.

 

“I know right,” Finn responded, “I wish--” he choked back on whine and he closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears at bay.

 

“You wish he was here?” Rey asked as she looked up at her friend with worried eyes. She had heard others speak how hard it must be for Finn with his pregnancy without his Alpha. Even though Finn and his Alpha have not exchanged marks, being soul-bonded made things more complicated. 

 

Finn nodded as he grabbed the forgotten pizza that was now slightly soggy but he ate it anyway.

 

“Can’t you talk to him through your bond?” Rey asked she had been asking lots of people about soul-bonded pairs, and each of them has said that their bond is instantaneous without the need for marking and can withstand anything. “I know you don’t want him to know but he could--”

 

“I can’t--we can’t,” Finn responded, “our bond is severed. He thinks I betrayed him--”

 

“But you didn’t!” Rey countered. 

 

Finn looks down with a puzzled expression, “sometimes I can feel a nudge or something reaching out to me. I think he is trying to connect with me.”

 

“Have you tried sending him anything back?” Rey asked as she stood up from the ground, now taking a seat at Finn’s table. Atlas was now playing with the baby in the sense by pressing softly against Finn’s belly to see if the baby would press back.

 

Finn shook his head as he offered Rey some pizza and the ice cream scooper. Rey took the pizza but politely said no to the ice cream. “I miss him too much if he… if it worked I’m sure I’ll just burst into tears on the spot. I’ve been so moody lately, Rey.” 

 

Rey was rubbing Finn’s back, giving the pregnant Omega comfort. “It’s okay Finn, it’s natural and it happens to every pregnant Omega. If you tried, and it works I’d be happy for you, Finn. I don’t want you to be too stressed out because he is not here.”

 

“I could try to use the force and help build a connection that way if you want.”

 

“Rey, it's--” Before Finn could finish what he was going to say, Poe was busting in his room with BB-8 behind him.

 

Poe looked at him and saw the tears he was wiping away, “Finn buddy, what’s wrong?”

 

“The ba-baby it’s kicking, come and feel Poe.”

 

Poe ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply, “Finn buddy, we gotta talk about your text usage. I thought something bad was happening.”

 

“It’s something amazing, Poe.” Finn looked up at the Alpha as he gave him a soft smile. He took Poe’s hand and placed it where the baby was moving; however, as soon as Poe’s hand touched Finn’s belly it stopped.

 

Finn gave a puzzled looked, “the baby was moving non-stop for a while.”

 

Poe rubbed his stomach softly, “Hmm, I guess the lil squirt wore itself out.”

 

An entire mega large pizza and one tub of nitrogen ice cream later, Finn began meditating as he sat on his bed, he tried his hardest to reach out to his mate. He waited patiently to feel anything, but nothing came and he quickly fell into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom didn't have any weird cravings with me... all she could eat was Pizza. So I thought... let's add ice cream on to it. Sound weird enough... right?


	6. Chapter 6

The Finalizer.

 

Kylo Ren walked through the halls of the Finalizer with a grimace that kept others far from him, and when he reached his office to see the stack of paperwork and reports left on his desk he snarled. Hux had been giving the man reports and paperwork, he didn’t even know why they had paper when they had more than enough of datapads. Hux loves technology and he knew that he was sending him stacks of papers just to irritate the man. General Hux was being petty and it was slowly pissing him off.

 

He sat at his desk as he picked up the paper that was paper clipped together, it was a twenty-page report on the clogged toilet in the men’s restroom. It included five pages on the showers drains being clogged with hair and the report was simply too long for subject nor should the state of the Stormtroopers communal showers be any of his concern. He slammed the report down and he suddenly stood up, rubbing his forehead in circles as he remembered his mates calming scent.

 

The search for FN-2187 wasn’t going so great either, the sneak thief had found Finn shopping with the same Beta female on some busy planet in the middle of nowhere. He left there himself because one man is more secretive than a whole army showing up at a planet, he didn’t want FN-2187 to run away. The sneak thief gave him tab’s on FN-2187’s location but by the time he got there he was too late and just like that his mate vanished without a trace. He was angry and upset and he wanted to kill every single person in customs because if it didn’t take them so long he would have made it to his mate.

 

He hasn’t even had the time to try to reach out to Finn, because of the General’s petty acts. The nudges that reached him on his mate’s attempt to contact him where disregarded through the Alpha’s rage at his former fling.

 

The door of his office open and none to his surprise and much to his annoyance Armitage Hux was stepping in holding a datapad looking at reports.

 

“Hux,” Kylo practically snarled as he looked up at the man.

 

“Have you gone through the reports, supreme leader?”

 

“The clogged toilet, the mass of hair in the shower drains, the squeaky beds or the sudden increase of gas from the mess hall beans is none of my concern,” Kylo spoke every word clearly through gritted teeth. “Stop acting like a scorned bitch,” he sneered as he stood before the man, “we were just a fling. I gave you no promises on ever resuming what we once had, which wasn’t much anyways.”

 

Armitage Hux was biting his lower lip, the datapad in his hand forgotten as his grip turned loose and it landed on the floor. Kylo was still sneering at the man, not holding back anything that he had to say, and the General loved the Alpha’s pheromones, they were strong and they were broadcasting his anger, which was pleasing to the Omega to have the reluctant Alpha riled up.

 

Kylo had the Omega pressed up against the wall as he stared down at him with the coldest eyes, “We just fucked, Hux. I never loved you,” the last statement stabbed the Omega in the chest and without thinking he slapped the Alpha as hard as he could across his cheek.

 

“You liar!” Hux snarled with his finger in his face, and without thinking he was grabbing the Alpha by the back of his hair, pulling his head down to claim his lips, in a sloppy non-returned kiss.

 

They danced around in the room in their heated dispute, the Omega taking what he could and the Alpha pushing. They shouted at each other, threw random items at each other, and General Hux even chucked his datapad towards the Alpha, that was only stopped by the force which irritated him more. However, their dance ended when the Alpha had the Omega bent over his desk with his nude ass out in the air.

 

“Kylo please,” Hux begged wantonly while shaking his ass, pushing it back to the Alpha behind. He looked over his shoulder to see what was taking so long and saw the Alpha putting on a condom. “You don’t have to wear one… I want to give you your first child.”

 

“I don’t care what you want,” Kylo sneered as he pressed himself inside with one swift movement. “This is the last time that I’m going to fuck you, Hux.”

 

He did fuck the General hard on his desk, he was sure that if there was anyone near his office they would have heard the Omega screaming to the heavens in the hallway. Kylo didn’t stop until he knew that the General was truly spent, he made the man cum countless of times. He pulled out and took off the condom that was still empty and he was tucking his still hard member back in as he walked towards the door.

 

“Wait,” Hux barely called out as he looked at the fleeing Alpha, he knew the man didn’t cum, he never even felt the swelling of the man’s knot. “You didn’t cum.”

 

“Don’t you get it, Hux? You can’t satisfy me anymore.” Kylo answered coldly, “clean this room up on your way out.”

Kylo quickly made it to his room, his erection quickly going soft. When he reached his room he took a relaxing breath and then he felt it, a silent nudge.

 

“My love,” he mutters softly, he closes his eyes and sent a nudge back, which was followed by feelings of remorse. He wanted forgiveness for the pain he had cause to his mate, for the scar on his back, and for engaging in sexual activities with another Omega.

 

It wasn’t too long before he received feelings of happiness, which was followed by soft feelings of comfort. In a way, it felt like Finn had forgiven him for his actions on the Starkiller base and for his unfaithfulness he committed moments ago. It wasn’t enough, he tried to send words through the bond. _I miss you_. However, all he received back was feelings of worry, he knew his message didn’t go through so he sent a feeling of reassurance back to his worrying Omega. It wasn’t enough, but it was a start to fixing what he destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret Resistance Base.

 

It was the beginning of his pregnancy third trimester and Finn was restless. General Organa expecting him to be restless since it was time for the pregnant Omega to start nesting; however, with each passing day, the general grew worried since Finn has not found a spot that was pleasing for him.

 

These nesting urges were strange to Finn, and irritating, without meaning to he would send these feelings to his mate in the bond, which his mate would feel worried and send back reassurance which was helpful. Finn has tried multiple occasions to send more than just feelings through their bond, but when he didn’t receive anything back he knew that they never reached his Alpha. He wanted his Alpha from him so much that it was starting to stress him out, one night he could hardly sleep because of the absence of his alpha.

 

The doctor explains that when Omegas are near towards the end it’s good to have an alpha present because it gives them a sense of security as they nest and prepare for the arrival of their baby. The doctor suggested that Poe or Rey spend the nights with Finn, it wasn’t his soul-bonded Alpha but having a close Alpha there should give Finn some relief. Rey was in the middle of nowhere on some backwater planet, training her force powers; therefore, Poe was the only one to stay by the Omega’s side as he helped him find a suitable place in the base to nest. He loved Finn, but he felt like the omega was being too picky, he would never tell that to Finn.

 

“C’mon Finn, buddy,” Poe stated as he held the Omega in his arms, “there has to be a place somewhere that you haven’t seen, this place is huge.”

 

Finn was shaking his head, “it’s no good, Poe. This place is no good.”

 

They were standing in General Organa’s office, Poe attempting to convince Finn that he hasn’t checked everywhere in the base and Finn determined that the resistance base was simply no good.

 

General Organa walks into her office, surprise to see Poe Dameron and Finn standing in front of her desk. “Finn, have you a place to nest?” She was hoping that's why they were but from the tension in the air she could tell that the answer to her question was more than likely not good.

 

Finn shook his head as he was released from Poe’s hold. “This place is simply no good, General. I can’t--I can’t nest here.”

 

“Is there a place you have in mind? I can make sure you get there safely.”

 

“Here,” Finn stated as he projects the planet from the datapad to where the General could see it. “I’ve seen it in my dreams, this is the place.”

 

General Organa knew that planet, it was charted in the Unknown but she had friends that leave there, one of them is a doctor. Even though the planet was part of the Unknown, it hagreat resourceses, technological advancements and plenty of countrysides

 

“Luckily, I have connections on this planet, you’ll love it there Finn.” General Organa gave him a small smile, “I’ll contact my friend who is a doctor and let her know of the situation. You two go ahead and prepare to leave, I’ll make sure everything is handled.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn stated softly as he gave the general a hug, even though his belly was in the way. He still appreciates the help from the grandmother of his child, and he wishes he could tell her right now about the newest addition coming to her family. However, that would require of thinking of his mate which isn’t here, and knowing that makes him want to cry. However, with Poe by his side, it is easier to fight those tears.

 

They left in an unmarked ship to the planet in the unknown sector. Atlas was at the helm of the ship with Poe, gazing at the stars. Poe put the ship on auto-pilot and told BB-8 that he was going to check up on Finn. Finn had fallen asleep halfway through their fight, but Poe still wanted to make sure he was okay. It was essential that Finn feels Alpha pheromones around him, even though he knew deep down he wasn’t the one Finn was desperately needing right now. He knelt down beside Finn, asleep in a chair and he gently caressed the Omega’s cheek.

 

Finn nuzzled against Poe’s touch, “alpha” he muttered quietly. Poe gave a pained smiled as he watched until Finn stopped nuzzling, he kissed the Omega on the cheek before he went back to the helm of the ship.  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Finn’s House. Volea. Unknown.

 

As soon as the arrived on the planet Volea, they were greeted by the General’s contacts. The doctor wanted to briefly meet Finn and notified him that he received his files from the resistance doctor. The other contact was there to show houses to them today, the housing agent was notified that Finn is in the early stages of nesting and gave them a list of all their property. The agent also told me not to worry about the price because it was already handled.

 

Poe never thought that house shopping would be so exhausting, but after looking at ten properties back to back Finn finally found the one. It was a two-story house in the middle of the countryside, and the property had plenty of lands. The house was a little over an hour out from the city, and most importantly Finn stated that it was perfect. The house was already furnished, Finn didn’t like certain objects in certain places but he knew that he could easily rearrange them.

 

Finn and Poe, with the help of BB-8 and Atlas, were putting the nursery together until Finn stated that it was perfect. However, after a check-up visited with the doctor, Finn learned that he was having twin boys. The doctor forgot about Finn’s wish, but Finn was grateful because he knew he would need to acquire another crib and much more. Another three days were spent in preparing the nursery for two bundles of joy, and baby proofing the entire house. They might not be able to crawl or walk for a while but it’s what Finn wanted so Poe didn’t argue.

 

  
Now, Finn is eight months into his pregnancy exactly. Finn and Poe and just returned from the doctor for a last check up on the twins and they were doing good. After going through town, retrieving food for Finn’s wild cravings and other items the two were now at home watching a vid. Finn had long fallen asleep, covered in a heavy blanket and a long pillow that supports him and comforts him with his large belly. Poe was watching the vid intensely, he never had this much down in the Resistance. He didn’t like being grounded but since it was for Finn it was totally worth it. He had been massaging the Omega’s swollen feet, it was a technique he learned at one of those Baby and me classes they have been attending.

 

Meanwhile, Kylo Ren had landed on Volea, illegally. He didn’t want to go through customs and be late to reaching to Finn again. The sneak thief, DJ, had encountered multiple reports of Finn being spotted in the Unknown on a planet called Volea. Since this was a delicate matter the supreme leader of the First Order left the Finalizer on his personal ship and left the general in charge while he was away. He didn’t plan to be away too long, he knew he would be away long enough to reestablish his bond with his mate and bring him back. He was the supreme leader now, and there had been many changes and he was sure that Finn would be happy on the Finalizer now.

 

Ever since he landed he had been sending his mate messages through their bond, he didn’t receive anything in return but didn’t think too much on the matter. He decided that he would surprise his mate with his sudden appearance; however, he didn’t expect to find his mate snuggled up on a couch with another Alpha, the Resistance pilot no doubt.

 

His eyes narrowed at the scene, his heartbreaking as his breathing was quickening. He didn’t have his lightsaber because he didn’t want to scare his Omega, but he knew he wouldn’t need to shred that Alpha to pieces. Without warning or any hesitation, Kylo Ren blew the main door to their home backward, startling the Alpha causing the man to jump.

 

“Kyl--”

 

Before Poe could finish, Kylo used the force to bring the resistance pilot towards him while choking him. The pilot struggled his fingers on his neck and his feet dangling in the air, “how dare you,” Kylo sneered, the grip becoming tighter.

 

Poe glanced over at the Omega still snoozing, “Fi--”

 

“He is mine!” Kylo stated jerking the man to keep his eyes filled with fear and hate on him and not on his mate. “He is my Omega,” Kylo growled.

 

Finn stirred awake, his senses telling him that something was wrong or something that could endanger his babies. His eyes blinked slowly as they took in the sight of Poe being strangled by Kylo Ren, and the sight of his mate had him surprised the strong feelings being sent to his mate through their bond.

 

“Kylo what are you doing?!” Finn exclaimed as he leaned up as fast as he could, which was pretty slow with his huge belly. Kylo eyes snapped to him before a growl came from his lips and he returns his attention to Poe.

 

“You’re mine, FN-2187,” Kylo stated as if that was explaining anything.

 

“Kylo Ren! Put Poe down now!” Finn demanded, his feelings screaming through their bond, causing the Alpha to wince as he released the other Alpha, Poe falling to the ground gasping for air.

 

“But--”

 

“No but’s! You don’t have any reason to attack or to kill the man!” Finn interrupted him, scolding his mate.

 

“My Alpha demands it for him touching you,” Kylo tried to explain. “Only I’m allowed to touch you.”

 

“Well your Alpha can turn the possessiveness down a bit you could see what’s going on.” Finn stated as he moved the blankets off of him, “He was only massaging my swollen feet.”

 

“Really?” Kylo asked with his arms crossed.

 

“Yes, really. It helps,” Finn stated as he threw back the final cover that was on him. He pushed the large pillow aside and stood up slowly. “Poe, are you okay?”

 

Kylo’s eyes were frozen on his mate’s swollen belly, something dark and immense hatred was growing in him and he wanted to slaughter the Alpha that did this to his mate. He felt so much hurt and betrayal that his mate slept with someone else, that he was going to have another’s Alpha’s child. His eyes narrowed at the Resistance pilot that was now off the ground talking to Finn, but Finn was looking at him.

 

“It’s not what you think, Kylo,” Finn stated as he walked towards his soul-bonded Alpha.

 

“You--you betrayed me--”

 

“No--”

 

“You were unfaithful, you slept with someone else!”

 

“Oh, for kriff’s sake!” Finn stated as he took his mates hands, holding them in his own. He rested his forehead on is mate’s chest, using the force to show the man what he needs to see, the truth.

 

After viewing the Omega’s memories, Kylo walked back with a strange look in his eyes until the back of his knees hit the couch. He plopped down with his head between his hands taking deep breaths as he replayed the memories over and over again in his mind.

 

“Poe,” Finn stated as he turned towards his friend, “could you give us some space, please?”

 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright?” Poe stated as he gave the man a dark look. “I don’t want to leave you alone with him. You two are soul-bonded and he still hu--”

 

Finn slightly hushed him as he gave him a soft smile, a pleading look on his face.

 

Poe sighed, “fine. I’ll go hit up a bar or something. If he does anything--I mean anything you call me right away, Finn.”

 

“Okay, Poe,” Finn responded. "Be safe."

 

“I’m serious if he so uses the force to lift a spoon in the wrong way call me,” Poe stated as he went to close the door but realized that it was all the way in the kitchen. He sighed and left the soul-bonded couple to talk.

 

Finn watched Poe leave just before he made his way back to the couch, he used his mate’s shoulder as he slowly sat down. “I hope you know that you are going to have to fix that,” Finn nodded towards the empty archway that should have a door.

 

“You left because you were pregnant,” Kylo started there was a question to his statement.

 

“I wasn’t really sure but yeah was one of the reasons.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Kylo turned his red eyes towards his mate. “If I knew, I wouldn’t have… Do you know how many life-threatening situations you’ve been in FN--”

 

“It’s Finn now. I’m not a Stormtrooper anymore.” Finn stated as he leaned his head on his mate’s shoulder while rubbing his swollen belly.

 

Kylo looked down at his mate, “well. Why didn’t you Finn?”

 

Finn sighed, “Omega’s aren’t allowed in the ranks. I’m soul-bonded to the Kylo kriffing Ren, whose master is Snoke. I didn’t want my baby to taken from me. I didn’t want for one day Snoke to decided that we are your weakness,” Kylo winces as the sentences hang in the air. “On the other hand, I didn’t want Snoke to take them, to train them, to never see them again.”

 

“I would have never let any of that happen,” Kylo responds sternly as he rubs his mate’s hair.

 

“I know.”

 

“For what happened on Starkiller base--I’m,” his voice was choking up.

 

“I know,” Finn stated as he started rubbing his back.

 

“I’m sorry, Finn.”

 

“I know, baby. I know.” Finn’s eyes widen and then he smiled. “Oh, I see your up and moving now,” Finn spoke softly as he looked down at his stomach, rubbing it in circles.

 

“Are they--they are moving?” Kylo asked as he looked down at the swollen belly.

 

Finn took his mate’s hand without saying a word and brought it to where one of his sons was kicking. Kylo’s heart seemed to stop as he felt the movement against his large palm. “Finn,” he called out softly.

 

“I know,” Finn stated as he watched Kylo moved down in front of him, the Alpha was sitting on the floor between Finn’s legs, both of his hands are rubbing his stomach to feel his child’s kick.

 

Kylo looks up at Finn with Red eyes, “I swear to you that I’ll put my life on the line for you and our sons. I’ll be the best mate and the best dad in the whole damn galaxy. I swear it, Finn.”

 

Finn moved his mate’s hair out of the way as he leaned down and kissed the Alpha on the forehead. “I know,” he muttered as he gave the Alpha another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you read this... story from start to finish I just want to say thank you for reading!   
> I hope you enjoyed this story, and feel free to leave comments if you would like.
> 
> Sincerely,  
> SN <33
> 
> P.S I'm sorry for any mistakes  
> P.S.S. Is this the end?


End file.
